Petits jeux vicieux
by Hisokaren
Summary: Quand Draco Malfoy veut quelque chose, il le prend. Les moyens sont originaux certes, mais du moment que ça marche hein...


_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Petits jeux vicieux...

_Base _: Harry Potter et Sensitive Pornograph : La maison du petit lapin blanc.

_Résumé _: Dans la vie, nous avons tous des fantasmes et qui n'a pas rêvé de jouer à l'adorable lapin, au docteur, et au vilain petit garçon pas sage ?

_Genre _: **Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES, Romance – Humour – UA.**

_Couple _: **HPDM **

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n...

_Statu _: **OS** délire !

_Rating _: **M **

_Note _:

Coucou !

Alors, voici encore un autre OS (j'adore ça décidément lol) basé cette fois sur un Doujinshi que j'ai lu, il y a quelque temps, et intitulé : « La maison du petit Lapin Blanc ». C'est quelque chose de fondamentalement pervers et de totalement en accord avec ma personnalité mdr... Je parle ici et ce uniquement de mon côté libidineux, bien entendu. Je n'ai en réalité aucune tendance sadique ou masochiste quelles qu'elles soient – si, si je vous assure n.n...

Donc voici un nouvel OS délire, délire, sans queue ni tête, avec un scénario digne d'un PWP ou autrement dit, avec un scénario approximatif, pour le simple plaisir des yeux et de la libido, où le sexe n'est qu'un jeu sans tabou ! Avec, précisons-le, des personnages excités à la morale toute relative... lol !

**Donc pas **_**d'étonnation**_** s'il vous plait. **

Bref. BONNE LECTURE !

**Ma Vif adorée, je t'adore ! Merci. **_**NdVif **__**: Merci à toi **_

_**PETITS JEUX VICIEUX...**_

Pet Sitter.

J'adore les animaux, donc j'adore ce job.

Logique, me direz-vous.

Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'affectionne les bêtes à poils et je précise ici, **toutes** les bêtes _à poils_...

Que ce soient les animaux, avec leur fourrure toute douce...

Et les hommes, sans fourrure mais aussi et surtout sans vêtements, héhé.

Ah, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Je suis gay, oui et ce depuis le jour où j'ai découvert les revus pornos gays que mon cher parrain dissimulait dans le placard de sa salle de bain. Je ne vous raconte pas le choc que j'ai eu du haut de mes dix petites années.

Non seulement je venais de découvrir que mon zizi pouvait devenir aussi dur qu'un Kit-Kat, mais en plus, je venais de réaliser que parrain Sirius m'avait outrageusement menti. Oui, il avait osé mentir à son unique et adoré filleul.

« Touche-pipi », le jeu auquel il s'adonnait très fréquemment avec Tonton Lupin était en fait loin de signifier « jouer à celui qui fait pipi le plus loin ». Ne riez pas. J'avais huit ans et c'est ce qu'il m'avait expliqué quand je les avais surpris Tonton Lupin et lui dans la salle de bain de papa et maman.

J'étais encore un petit garçon naïf et innocent. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que « touche-pipi » signifiait dans le langage adulte « branlette en commun ». Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai compris à ce moment-là pourquoi papa et maman ce sont énervés après eux quand j'ai proposé à Ron d'y jouer juste après.

Ah... C'était le bon vieux temps.

J'avais dix-sept ans quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que je préférais les fruits aux fruits de mers.

Si l'on considère la manière peu... conventionnelle, dont je les ai informés :

_« Papa. Maman. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. J'aime la banane, je déteste les moules. En gros, j'suis pédé. »_

Ils ont plutôt bien réagi, je trouve... Enfin, autant que faire ce peu.

Maman a joué le remake de « Bubulle le poisson rouge » et papa, après avoir appelé Tonton Sirius et Tonton Remus celui de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse ». Papa m'avait souvent parlé des talents de tonton Sirius en athlétisme et j'avais toujours regretté de ne pas le voir courir... Je peux vous dire que ce jour-là, j'ai été impressionné par le sprint que tonton a piqué quand papa a sorti sa tronçonneuse du garage en hurlant : « Touche-pipi mon CUL, SALAUD ! »

Bien sûr, papa et tonton se sont rapidement réconciliés.

Vieillesse oblige.

Certes, ils avaient tous les deux piqués de fabuleux sprints, mais bon... au bout de dix minutes et trois point de côté, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'arrêter de se faire du mal, enfin, d'arrêter les frais, pour reprendre les termes exacts de mon père.

Étrangement, quand le poids des âges se fait sentir, les adultes sont plus aptes à réfléchir posément. Ils prennent leurs décisions plus sereinement et ne considèrent plus les situations de manière subjective.

Pour certains on appelle cela de la sagesse, et pour d'autres, comme mon père, on appelle cela « par respect pour tes vieux os, abandonne, t'as pas le choix ». Du coup, papa a finalement accepté mon orientation sexuelle, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en totale contradiction avec ses rêves de devenir un jour grand-père...

Pauvre papa.

M'enfin, depuis ce jour, papa qui est un illustre parlementaire se bat bec et ongle pour l'adoption par les gays. Si la montagne ne peut venir à Mahomet, c'est Mahomet qui ira à la montagne, comme on dit.

Bref.

Je parle, je parle, et je m'égare.

Avant de vous conter mes fabuleuses aventures de jeunesse, je parlais de mon amour inconsidéré pour les animaux.

J'adore les bêtes à poils : Animaux avec fourrure et hommes sans vêtements.

Pet Sitter est donc un job qui me convient parfaitement.

Aujourd'hui, je dois justement garder un animal.

Un magnifique et adorable petit lapin blanc du nom d'Étoile.

J'ai hâte d'y être et heureusement pour moi, la fin des cours vient juste de sonner.

« Harry, avec les autres on va au ciné, ça te dirait de venir ? »

« Hum désolé Ron, mais j'ai autre chose de prévu aujourd'hui. »

« Pff, tu passes la soirée avec Tom, je présume. »

Je souris.

« Laisse mon petit ami en dehors de ça. Je dois garder un lapin ce soir. »

Ron soulève un sourcil surpris.

« Un lapin ? »

« Ouais, un lapin et là je vais être en retard ! Au fait, Blaise et toi rentrez à quelle heure à l'appart ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. On va au ciné et après on a prévu de sortir bouffer quelque part. Hermione veut nous présenter son nouveau petit ami. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait aimé que tu sois présent. »

« Ouais, je sais, mais je le verrai une prochaine fois. Excuse-moi auprès d'Hermione, okay ? Bon, j'y vais, sinon je vais vraiment être en retard. À plus tard ! Amusez-vous bien. »

« Ouais, toi aussi. »

Sur ce, je quitte mon meilleur ami en courant, le cœur battant et heureux à l'idée d'aller m'occuper de mon petit lapin.

Haaa. Les animaux et moi, quelle belle histoire d'amour.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Ah ! Me voilà enfin arrivé.

Bon, il n'y a personne mais ça, c'est normal. Sortie entre amis ce soir, donc nounou pour le lapinou.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, où est-il ?

« Étoile ? Étoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile ? »

Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de penser : « Qu'il est con ! Comme si le lapin allait lui répondre « _Oui, je suis là ! _». » Et bien figurez-vous, mes chers, que cet adorable petit lapinou est domestiqué. En clair, il répond vraiment quand on l'appelle, enfin, il trottine jusqu'à vous quoi. Comme un chat. Sauf que c'est un lapin.

Enfin, vous avez compris, je suppose.

« Étoiiiiiiiiile ? »

« Bonjour. »

ARGH !

Je fais volte face et...

« Que... »

« J'ai dit bonjour. »

« Je euh... ouais, salut. »

_Madre de Dios_ je manque d'avaler ma langue.

Okay. J'ai dû manquer un épisode là... C'est pas normal. Déjà, je devais être seul dans l'appartement parce que les proprios sont sortis entre amis.

Ensuite, c'est un lapin que je suis censé trouver et pas un adonis, enfin, un mec **déguisé** **en** **lapin**. Même si c'est, je crois, le lapin le plus sexe que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Il est canon ce lapin.

Merde ! Harry ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, non mais.

N'empêche...

C'est pas possible d'être canon à ce point-là...

Blond comme c'est pas possible d'être blond, la peau tellement blanche que j'ai envie de le lécher pour voir si ce n'est pas du lait, les yeux d'un gris tellement gris que s'en est louche –bah oui, le gris mercure comme couleur d'yeux ce n'est pas commun- un corps à croquer, des cuisses _MIAM_ et vu comment son bassin est gaulé, j'imagine l'allure de ses fesses... Putain !

Je suis entrain de perdre mes neurones... SOS – SOS mon cerveau prend des allures de Titanic.

« ... tu ?... »

Méchant Iceberg.

« De quoi ? »

Le lapin me sourit.

« J'ai dit, qui es-tu ? »

Qui ça moi ?

« Je sais plus... »

Je le vois pencher la tête sur le côté et se mettre à glousser doucement. Bon okay, j'ai l'air d'un glandu de première classe là, et il est en train de royalement se foutre de ma gueule, mais bon sang, comment ne pas ressembler à un parfait glandu quand un lapin comme **ça** vous adresse la parole ?

« Tu dois bien avoir un nom, non ? dit-il avec un magnifique sourire. »

PAN ! Il vient de tuer mon cerveau.

_Ce matin, un lapin, a tué un chasseur..._

« Euh... ouais, ouais. »

J'ai envie de prendre ses oreilles dans ma bouche, de lui attacher les poignets avec ses gants en cotons blancs, d'arracher des jambières et surtout de soulever sa putain de petite queue touffue pour atteindre le paradis des lapins... Hum...

Son terrier doit être si étroit...

Il doit être si accueillant...

Si chaud...

Si...

« Okay, je vois... Hum, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Gné ? »

« Je te demandais si tu allais bien... »

BON !

Harry, il est peut-être temps de reconnecter le peu de neurones qu'il te reste ! Soi un homme merde, mais arrête de penser comme tel, et utilise ton cerveau ! Enfin... le peu qu'il t'en reste.

« Hum oui, je vais bien... j'ai juste eu un coup de chaud. »

Lapinou sourit, et PAN ! PAN !

_C'était un lapin qui avait un fusil..._

« Tu veux quelques choses à boire peut-être ? »

Oui, ton corps.

NAN ! Non-non-non ! Je ne te veux pas ! Tu as déjà un petit ami Harry tu te rappelle ? Oui, rappel-t-en. Il est... euh... Il s'appelle comment déjà ?

En même temps, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble depuis longtemps hein. Six mois c'est pas beaucoup... n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu n'es pas très bavard. »

« Pardon ? »

« Et bien oui, depuis tout à l'heure tu ne réponds qu'à moitié... Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si tu veux boire quelque chose et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles ? »

Merde.

Non, non, je ne m'appelle pas merde, je m'appelle Harry mais... Hum, laissez tomber. De toute façon je m'embrouille tout seul.

Okay Harry. Reprends-toi maintenant.

« Désolé. Non merci pour la boisson, et je m'appelle Harry. »

« Oh, donc c'est toi que j'attendais. »

Hein ?

« Euh... T'es sûr ? »

Mais PUTAIN HARRY T'ES CON ! Le lapin le plus SEXE de l'univers est en train de te dire qu'il t'attendait TOI – toi, toi pas E.T non, TOI- et TOI comme le gros CON que tu es tu lui demande s'il est sûr...

MAIS BIEN SÛR QU'IL EST SÛR ABRUTIT !

« Tu es un pet Sitter non ? »

Pet Sitter ?

AMEN les gens !

J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ce job ?

« Oui, c'est vrai, je suis un pet Sitter... »

« Bien. »

Ouais, c'est bien.

HEIN ? Mais NON ! C'est pas bien, ce n'est pas bien du tout ! C'est même mal ! Très mal ! Je suis censé m'occuper d'un lapin ce soir, un lapin qui s'appelle Étoile et non pas fantasmer en live sur un mec déguisé en lapin !

Hum... Je suis paumé là.

« Euh... excuse-moi, mais j'étais censé m'occuper d'un lapin ce soir et euh... je... Est-ce que je peux savoir qui tu es ? »

Fourrure blanche se met à rire et il me regarde comme si j'étais un abrutit. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point-là, je dois l'admettre.

« Je m'appelle Étoile. »

« Tiens c'est marrant ça, comme le lap... ÉTOILE !? »

Un éclat de rire plus franc me répond, alors que complètement abasourdis, je tombe fesses les premières sur le sol, la bouche ouverte et les lunettes bancales.

« Ça te surprend ? »

Un peu que ça me surprend !

Moi à la base, j'ai signé un contrat pour une petite bestiole d'une quinzaine de centimètres environ, et non pas pour un apollon grec taillé dans du marbre et fagoté comme le dieu lapin en personne.

En parlant de dieu lapin, il s'approche de moi et s'agenouille, son petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et son regard du feu de dieu plongé dans le mien.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu... »

Il se met à quatre pattes et se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

J'ai comme un défaut de connections neuronale là...

« Déçu ? »

Il avance encore et lève sa main jusqu'à mon visage dont il effleure les contours.

Un très gros défaut de connections...

« Je comprends que tu sois surpris, mais j'espère vraiment que tu ne t'en iras pas. »

« Je euh... »

Il approche son visage près du mien, et nous sommes si près que je peux aspirer son souffle entre mes lèvres...

Seigneur dieu ! Je perds le contrôle...

« De toute façon, dit-il très déterminé, tu ne peux pas t'en aller. Tu as accepté le job et tu dois t'occuper de moi. »

Tentative de reconnections...

« Mais... le lapin... »

« Même avec des lunettes tu trouves encore le moyen d'être myope, déclare-t-il en riant. Je suis le lapin dont tu dois t'occuper ce soir. »

Il effleure mes lèvres des siennes et murmure très sensuellement :

« J'ai très envie que tu t'occupes de moi... »

Tentative de reconnections échouée...

Game over: AND THE WINNER IS...

« Tu n'as pas envie de t'occuper de moi Monsieur le Pet Sitter ? »

RABBIT BOY !

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Scène de sexe dépravée -_toute en onomatopée _

« Mais je... tu ne sais même pas si je suis gay... Aah ! »

« Avec ce que je suis entrain de toucher et le gémissement que tu viens de pousser, je pense avoir ma réponse... »

« Je... Aah !! Ce n'est pas bien... »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas quand ma langue glisse comme ça ? Mnnn ! »

« Je... j'ai un... je... »

« Mnnn... Je m'en fous de savoir si tu as un mec ou pas... »

« Mais... Ooh ! »

« Tu es si gros Harry... Si dur... Mmm. »

« Aah mon dieu... C'est bon ! »

« Je parie que ton mec ne te suce pas comme ça... »

« Nooon Ooh ! Ta langue si... si épaisse... Aah ! »

« Tu bandes fort Harry... J'ai envie de toi maintenant... »

« Non, ne... attend ! OOOOOH PUTAIN !! »

« AAAAAAHHHHHH ! OUIIIIIIIIII ! »

« Aah ! C'est bon ! Si bon ! »

« Huummm ! Tu es si gros Harry... en moi... je suis si plein... »

« Et tu as l'air d'aimer ça... ton cul m'aspire tout entier... »

« MMNNN Oui ! Oh Harry touche-moi s'il te plait, touche-moi ! »

« Co... Comme ça ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Oh juste-là ! Non ! Ne me... ne me branle pas comme ça, sinon je vais... je vais... AAAAHHHH ! NOOOONNNN ! »

« Tu es venu sans moi mauvais garçon... Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'endurance hein Étoile ? »

« Haaa ! Haaa ! Mais... Mais c'est parce que tu es si bon Harry... »

« Hum... Tu es encore dur Étoile, quel pervers tu es ! »

« Nnnn oui ! Mais ne l'enlève pas ! Reste en moi et baise-moi, encore plus fort ! »

« Okay. Alors met-toi à quatre pattes joli lapin. »

« Oui, et met-là vite s'il te plait... enfile-moi vite... »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres Étoile... et que veux-tu ensuite ? »

« Je veux plus fort... plus vite, je veux plus ! Et je veux que tu viennes profondément en moi... Aah ! Oui ! »

« Tu es un vrai petit débauché et ton cul cambré comme ça est si sexy... »

« Hum... OUI c'est bon ! Continue ! Continue comme ça ! Encore ! »

« Tu aimes ? »

« OUI ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Tu es si bon Harry ! »

« Oh Étoile, tu es si étroit... si chaud... Aah ! »

« Oh oui ! Encore ! Encore Harry ! Plus fort ! »

« Putain ! Ton cul qui se contracte et... la sensation de ta petite queue touffue sur mon sexe... Ooh ! C'est trop bon ! »

« Alors vas-y et empale-moi profond Harry ! AAAAH ! »

« Oh je vais... Étoile je vais... »

« Viens ! Viens en moi, jouis avec moi Harry ! »

« Oui-oui-oui je viens, JE VIENS AAAHHHHHH ! ÉTOIIIIIIILE ! »

« OOOOOHHHHH HAAAARRRRYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Fin de la scène de sexe dépravée. 

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Haaaa... »

« Harry arrête de soupirer comme ça, c'est agaçant à la fin ! »

« Oui, oui... pardon Ron. »

Mon meilleur ami abandonne la contemplation du tableau et tourne la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu agis bizarrement depuis la semaine dernière, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Tu t'es disputé avec Tom ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? Non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ressembles à un mec qu'on a plaqué ! »

Je m'apprête à répondre, quand un toussotement sévère me coupe. Ron et moi levons la tête pour apercevoir le visage terrifiant de notre professeur de Chimie, qui nous fusille du regard, une moue contrariée sur les lèvres.

« À ce que je vois mon cours ne semble pas suffisamment intéressant pour que ces Messieurs Potter et Weasley trouvent le temps de bavarder, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rougissants, nous baissons promptement la tête, les yeux fixés sur nos copies.

« Désolé Professeur Rogue, marmonne Ron. »

« Je n'accepte aucune excuse de votre part Monsieur Weasley. J'en ai assez de vos cancaneries dans mon cours et je suis certain que le proviseur se fera un plaisir de vous le faire comprendre. Levez-vous tous les deux, et sortez d'ici, puisque visiblement la chimie ne vous inspire pas. »

Rapidement nous obéissons et quittons le cours, sous les regards exaspérés d'Hermione et Blaise. Hermione parce que comme d'habitude elle nous reproche notre manque de sérieux et Blaise parce qu'il ne peut plus faire du pied à son petit ami.

Une fois dehors nous attendons d'être suffisamment éloignés de la salle de cours pour nous remettre à discuter.

« Je suis désolé Ron, à cause de moi tu vas encore avoir une retenue. »

Il soupire et lève les yeux vers le ciel en haussant les épaules.

« Bah, ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas habitué après tout. Et puis, le cours de Rogue commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs en parlant d'irritation, tu vas gentiment m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ! »

Ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Mais rien ne m'arrive.

Je n'ai absolument rien.

Enfin presque rien...

C'est juste que depuis la semaine dernière je me sens un peu déprimé et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ? Bon, peut-être que je le sais un peu, mais ce serait vraiment donner trop d'importance à ce mec.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il m'a engagé pour que je m'occupe de lui -ce que j'ai adoré faire d'ailleurs- sans plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me prendrais la tête à cause de lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait laissé un souvenir impérissable dans mon esprit. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait réussi à me faire complètement craquer sur lui. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais désespérément envie de le revoir. Ce n'est pas comme si je me sentais abandonné sans lui à mes côtés.

Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça!

« ...'Ry tu m'écoutes ? Je te parle là ! Réponds merde ! »

On a baisé une fois, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à ce que nous ayons étrenné toutes les pièces de l'appartement, de la moquette du salon aux carreaux de la salle de bain en passant par le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Oui parce qu'après avoir fait mon job, c'est-à-dire encul... euh m'occuper du lapin, soit de lui, et bien j'ai quand même eu droit à quelques petites explications.

Déjà, ce n'était pas son appartement. Il l'a simplement loué.

Ensuite, il ne s'appelle pas Étoile, mais... en fait, il n'a pas voulu me le dire, ce chien ! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait hein. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais essayer de le retrouver.

« ...'Tain tu fais chier ! C'est pas comme si tu m'écoutais tout le temps d'habitude, mais là tu pourrais faire un effort quoi ! »

Bref, ce qui m'a le plus choqué c'est qu'il me connaissait déjà. Il a avoué m'avoir repéré un jour, alors que j'affichais un de mes prospectus –celui où je propose mes talents de Pet Sitter- dans la rue. Il a littéralement flashé sur moi et il a eu envie de me revoir. Il a admis que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas conventionnel, mais d'une ça a fonctionné ce qui était le plus important et de deux, il a, via cette rencontre organisée, réalisé l'un de ses fantasmes.

Se faire prendre par un beau mec –héhé moi en l'occurrence- dans un lieu totalement inconnu et déguisé en lapin.

C'est un fanatique des jeux de rôle vicieux et même si, sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'il était canon mais sacrément barge, je dois avouer à mon tour, que je n'ai absolument pas déprécié son initiative.

Je n'ai tellement pas déprécié que j'en rêve encore aujourd'hui... Une semaine après.

Putain ! C'est désespérant.

Bon, c'est clair que c'était génial et que ça ne me déplairait pas de recommencer avec lui, mais ce type est frappadingue !

C'est un taré, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de revoir un taré ! Non mais, c'est vrai quoi ! Après tout, il m'a piégé ce con et que j'aie aimé me faire piéger n'a parfaitement rien à voir, je vous le dis tout de suite !

« De toute façon c'est toujours comme ça avec toi, tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Mais oui hein ? Pourquoi j'écouterais Ron après tout ? Je m'en fiche de Ron ! Je m'en fiche de son avis à ce con de rouquin ! HARRY BORDEL RÉPONDS ! »

Et puis ce n'était qu'une aventure, une simple aventure passagère. Un coup tiré comme ça, sans importance.

Nous, nous sommes dit au revoir. Il m'a serré la main cordialement et ensuite, ça a été fini. Il n'y avait aucune promesse de faite et c'est logique puisque nous ne comptions pas nous revoir.

Voilà. Ça a été bref, clair et net.

« ... 'RY AT... »

« Hein ? »

BAAAAM !

« ...tention. »

AAAAHHHH PUTAIN ÇA FAIT MAL !

« Merde t'es trop con ! lance Ron en s'approchant de moi. Je t'avais dit de faire attention à la porte ! C'est malin ça ! »

Maman ! J'ai mal !

« Ron c'est pas le moment-là, je souffre ! »

Il me sourit d'un air goguenard et au moment où je m'apprête à l'incendier, une voix inquiète m'interrompt.

« Oh mon dieu, est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention en ouvrant la porte... Je... »

Je relève la tête, les deux mains sur mon front, la larme au coin de l'œil et je me fige brusquement.

Blond, les yeux gris, une taille à croquer, une peau aussi blanche que du lait, une bouche magnifique...

Par tous les saints.

C'est...

« Whoua, l'est canon, murmure Ron à mon oreille. »

« Pardon ? demande blondi. »

« Euh non rien. Ça va ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a rien, répond Ron. Il s'est juste cogné la tête, _ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en servait_, ajoute-t-il en murmurant. »

Si je pouvais bouger, je te tuerais Ron.

« Tu en es sûr ? Il n'a pas l'air bien. »

Je sens Ron me regarder et je l'entends me parler, mais je ne fais pas attention à lui.

Je suis complètement paralysé et j'ai le regard fixé sur le blondinet.

Est-ce qu'il m'a reconnu ?

« Ouais, on dirait que vous avez raison, soupire mon rouquin d'ami. Il est dans les vapes là. Heureusement, il a de la chance dans son malheur. Il s'est ramassé la porte de l'infirmerie, est-ce que Pommy est là ? »

« Non, elle est en congé. Je suis chargé de la remplacer pour les trois semaines à venir. Au fait, je m'appelle Draco. Draco Malfoy. Enchanté. »

Je vois Ron sourire et hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

« Moi c'est Ron et l'idiot du village à côté de moi c'est Harry. En tout cas c'est super. J'ai hâte d'annoncer aux autres que le nouvel infirmier est un canon. »

Blondi glousse et moi je commence à m'énerver.

Dites donc vous deux, faut le dire si je dérange non mais !

« Hum, je crois que ton ami est sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Okay, je vais vous laisser. Mais t'exagère Harry. C'est encore moi qui vais devoir me taper le sermon de McGo et les propositions louches de Dumby pour prendre des bonbons, pff. T'es vraiment chiant comme meilleur ami, lance-t-il avant de s'en aller. À plus ! »

C'est ça, à plus comme tu dis.

Blondi me fait un petit sourire et m'invite à le suivre dans l'infirmerie.

Je me demande vraiment s'il m'a reconnu...

« Assieds-toi là, dit-il en farfouillant dans les tiroirs. Zut... j'étais sûr d'avoir vu cette pommade dans le coin pourtant, marmonne-t-il alors que je m'installe. »

Il cherche encore pendant cinq minutes et pousse un cri de victoire, en brandissant le tube.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, dit-il en s'approchant. Mais je suis nouveau ici et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me familiariser avec les lieux. »

Il prend un tabouret et s'installe entre mes jambes.

Mon dieu.

Il est toujours aussi beau que dans mon souvenir.

J'ai toujours autant envie de lui...

Malheureusement, j'ai beau tenter de chercher dans son regard ou son attitude, rien ne me laisse entrevoir qu'il m'a reconnu.

C'est étrange mais me dire qu'il m'a oublié, ça me fait mal au cœur.

Bah, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une importance particulière pour moi hein ? J'ai craqué sur lui c'est vrai, mais c'est tout.

« Bon, montre-le-moi. »

« Pardon ? je demande en arrondissant légèrement les yeux. »

« Ton front, précise-t-il avec un sourire face à mes joues rouges. Je parlais de ton front, Harry. »

Je bégaye une excuse et aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot, j'enlève mes lunettes pour le laisser passer ses doigts fins sous ma frange. Je ferme les yeux et je le sens caresser la petite cicatrice que j'ai sur le front. Bientôt, je sens la pommade bienfaitrice sur ma peau et je pousse un soupir de bien être.

Il est vraiment doué avec ses mains.

Et je sais, qu'il n'y a pas que ses mains qui sont habiles... Sa langue aussi, son postérieur également... sa bouche... mon dieu.

J'ai vraiment envie de lui.

J'ai vraiment envie qu'il me prenne cette fois. Qu'il me touche.

L'un de ses doigts s'attarde sur ma cicatrice.

« J'adore les cicatrices, murmure-t-il. »

Surpris, j'ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les siens.

Ils sont sombres et clairement amusés.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit que j'adore les cicatrices Harry, répète-t-il de bonne grâce. En fait, j'aime tout particulièrement la tienne... »

Là je ne comprends pas.

Est-ce qu'il m'a reconnu ou est-ce qu'il joue encore un jeu ?

« Je la trouve adorable et pour te dire la vérité, elle m'excite, poursuit-il en se léchant les lèvres. »

« Je... »

« Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt caressant sur ma bouche. »

Il s'approche de moi, effleure mes lèvres de son sourire et les yeux pétillants, murmure sensuellement :

« Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais je t'ai encore une fois piégé. Je voulais tant te revoir et quand j'ai su que le poste d'infirmier était libre dans ton lycée, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion... »

« Alors tu... »

« Oui, je me suis honteusement renseigné sur toi... mais ce n'est pas un mal, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il alors que sa main remonte le long de ma cuisse. »

Je rougis et ma respiration se fait haletante.

« Je... Non, je... »

« Bien. Très bien. Prépare-toi à tromper une nouvelle fois ton petit ami Harry parce que tu vois, là... les rôles s'inversent et j'ai vraiment envie de _m'occuper_ de toi, mon adorable petit patient. »

Sa main se pose aussitôt sur mon entrejambe et mon souffle déjà court, se coupe brusquement alors que je gémis.

Mon petit ami ? Quel petit ami ?

Il sourit et alors que sa langue se promène sur mon oreille, je l'entends me souffler :

« Est-ce que tu as envie de jouer au docteur, Harry ? »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Cela fait une semaine que Draco bosse dans mon lycée et trois jours à peine qu'on sort ensemble.

En fait, sa cote de popularité est rapidement montée chez les élèves et je n'appréciais pas particulièrement de voir l'infirmerie de se remplir encore et encore tous les jours. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, j'ai piqué une crise de jalousie et il m'a simplement répondu qu'il n'était que mon amant, et non pas mon petit ami. Dans ces conditions, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui et sur ce qu'il faisait en dehors de nos rencontres.

Bien évidemment, je l'ai mal pris, mais après réflexion, j'ai admis qu'il avait raison.

J'ai donc rompu avec Tom, qui soit dit en passant à une droite assez spectaculaire, et j'ai demandé à Draco de sortir avec moi. Il n'a rien dit en particulier, mais il m'a fait l'amour comme un sauvage et ensuite, il m'a embrassé si profondément que j'en ai eu la tête à l'envers.

Malheureusement pour moi, cela n'a rien changé à la situation et Draco est toujours aussi populaire parmi les étudiants. C'est agaçant, et j'ai vraiment envie d'amocher quelques faces, mais je me retiens. Parce que c'est moi qu'il aime. Il me l'a dit et me le dit à chaque fois que j'ai envie de l'entendre.

Alors, les autres, ça n'a aucune importance.

Enfin... presque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, notre couple fonctionne très bien pour le moment et j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que ça dure.

Ce mec est tout juste incroyable et savoir qu'il est à moi, ça me rend heureux.

Il n'a toujours pas abandonné ses fantasmes et me les fait partager tous les jours. Il faut dire qu'il sait comment exciter un mec et qu'il a le don de me chauffer comme personne.

Nous avons déjà essayé trois salles de classe, l'infirmerie, cela va de soit, le bureau du professeur Rogue, celui du concierge et aussi la salle de sport et la piscine.

Hier, je lui ai laissé entendre que j'aimerais tester les tables du réfectoire et il a semblé ravi.

Mais pour le moment, j'ai une autre idée en tête.

Les cours sont terminés depuis longtemps et le nouveau petit ami d'Hermione, qui soit dit en passant bosse dans un Sex Shop, m'a refilé quelques petits accessoires très intéressants...

J'ai eu un peu de mal à caser le martinet dans mon sac, mais ça a été un jeu d'enfant de ranger les menottes.

Draco mon chéri, ça te dirais de jouer au vilain garçon pas sage ?

_**-FIN-**_

Lol !

Inspirée de « _Sensitive Pornograph _» et de la chanson de « _Chantal Goya _» c'était : « Petits jeux vicieux ».

Dans la vie, nous avons tous des fantasmes et qui n'a pas rêvé de jouer au docteur (_avec Draco_), à l'adorable lapin (_avec Harry_)et au vilain petit garçon pas sage (_avec Severus ??? lol_)? Les jeux amoureux, quoique «sexuels» est un terme plus approprié, font partie de l'harmonie d'un couple. Bien entendu, chacun vit sa vie sexuelle comme il l'entend, mais n'est-ce pas excitant de s'amuser entre les draps avec son partenaire ? Lol... (_**NdVif **__: oui oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord_)

**Mettez du piment dans votre vie mes amis et des menottes à votre lit !** (_**NdVif **__: n.n_)

Ceci dit, j'espère que cette petite histoire coquine vous a donné des idées et que vous avez appréciez ces quelques minutes en ma compagnie.

(_**NdVIf **__: Tout à fait… mais je voulais te dire une p'tite chose… concernant le rating que tu as mis… heu, peut-être devrais-tu l'en changer pour «M» ???_)

**Ndla **: Lol, c'est ce que j'ai fais, comme tu peux le constater n.n. Après tout je n'ai pas la même conception que les autres du « M » lol.

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


End file.
